Una navidad con el Principe
by EsquisofrenicaLove
Summary: Sakuno se Queda sola en navidad,haciendola sentir olvidada, pero alguien es capaz de cambiar eso. surgira algo mas en el camino...?
1. Chapter 1

**Una Navidad con El Principe**

"_prologo"_

**"**_**Es hermoso ver las gotas de lluvia crepitar contra en suelo verde**_**"** pensaba una muchacha de cabello y ojos rubí, _**"principios de invierno comienza a llover, para luego nevar y celebrar navidad**_". Sin importarle el echo de estarce mojando, seguía sentada en aquel parque, donde lo cerezos se habían despedido de de sus llamativos colores, para darle un toque invernal al asunto; La navidad.

Pero pasar la fecha mas festiva sola, eso si que era lo peor. Su abuela se marchaba a Kioto por un trabajo en el exterior, desde comienzos de invierno hasta fines de primavera; correcto casi 6 meses sola. Se sentía fatal, pero si su queridísima abuela era feliz, ella lo era. En ese aspecto no era nada egoísta.

Flash back

-Sakuno, tenemos que hablar-el tono utilizado no aventuraba nada bueno

-Son mala noticias verdad? Abuela?-pregunto temerosa

-tengo que viajar...a Kioto...

-pero, que tiene de malo?-interrumpió ansiosa

-...por 6 meses...en dos semanas-finalizo

-Ho...-musito cabizbaja

Fin flash back

La cosa estaba decidida, su abuela se iría y ella se quedaría...sola...en navidad; Un estornudo la obligo a decidir marcharse antes de enfermarse así fue que 2 semanas después de esa charla su abuela se fue, dejándola a merced de su torpeza e ingenuidad, porque a pesar de tener 16 se comportaba como una niña de 13, una niña de 13 enamorada. Si hay estaba otra vez alucinando con un amor imposible, su mente aun no entendía que el nunca se fijaría en ella, Ella no era "popular" aunque no lo creyó necesario, no tenia dinero, aunque tampoco era una necesidad, pero de lo único necesario que carecía era de ser buena en el tenis, y eso era primordial, Porque para Ryoma-cubito de hielo-Echizen, era lo único importante.


	2. Dulce, yo?

Una navidad con el Príncipe

Cap. 1: Dulce, Yo?

Diciembre 19, días se me pasaron volando, faltando solo 5 días para noche buena salí de compras.  
>Debía abastecer la alacena; , mantequilla, leche, zumo, curri, ramen (para unos ricos fideos de Chambón n.n), ponta, entre otras cosas.<br>Salí temprano de mi casa (10:00 am), camine en dirección de la tienda; yo llevaba una chaqueta, guantes, bufanda, y mi cabello suelto para cubrirme las orejas. Cuando llegue a la tienda me quite los guantes y la bufanda, tome un canasto y me adentre en las góndolas. Tome todo lo necesario y cuando acabe fui por la ponta. Estaba indecisa "Ponta de Cereza" o "Ponta de Uva", estire mi mano para tomar la de Cereza, pero una mano detuvo a la mía y la guio hasta la de Uva, me gire para dar con el intruso y me quede pasmada.

-la de Uva es mas dulce-me dijo aun sin soltar mi mano con sus ojos puestos en mi  
>-gracias Ryoma-y yo enamorada o no, no tartamudeaba, pero mi sonrojo persistía<br>-betsuni…Ryu-Sakuno-O/o dijo mi nombre!  
>-te-te gustaría almorzar con-conmigo?-me miro extrañado<br>-mmn…hoy no puedo…  
>-bueno no import-me tapo la boca con su mano<br>-…pero mañana si-lentamente aparto su mano de mi rostro-esta bien?  
>-s-si…a las 12:00?-pregunte jugando con el canasto<br>-si…  
>-Ryoma!-se escucho detrás de nosotros<br>-que!-contesto en el mismo tono  
>-vamos, ya es tarde, traes la ponta?<br>-si-sin quitarme la vista de encima tomo un pack de pontas de Uva se volteo y dijo-te veo mañana, sakuno, bye  
>-te dije de Cereza!-dijo la muchacha junto a Ryoma<br>-eso es porque solo las personas amargas toman de cereza, las dulces toman de Uva…-la puerta se cerro dejándome absorta de la conversación  
>-yo…dulce?-puse la ponta junto a las demás cosas y me dirigí a pagar.<br>Al llegar a casa no pude dejar de pensar en el…en Ryoma…(como si alguna pudiera u.u),guarde lo comprado y encendí la T.V

"-Los apagones son continuos, la injerencia de electricidad es masiva, sobrepasa los limites. Ante esto prevenimos de velas y otros artículos no eléctricos de iluminacion, por su seguridad y la nuestra…" Apague la T.V  
>-Genial-bufe-con lo que amo la obscuridad-finalice, yendo en dirección al desván en busca de lo que dijeron en la tele, una vez que tuve todo en mis mano deje todo en la cocina (a mano),la tarde se paso volando escuchando música y bailando,(se la imaginan bailando? nn)  
>Cuando la hora de cenar llego, prepare un poco de ramen y un a ponta, termine de cenar y me fui al sillón a ver televisión mientras bebía una ponta<br>-Es verdad…es muy dulce…-u/u,ya con el sueño pisándome los talones fui a la cocina, fregué los trastos y me fui a acostar, ansiando que llegue mañana y ver al Príncipe que tanto amo…finalmente el sueño me venció y me dormi.  
>El timbre de la puerta me despertó de la peor manera.<br>Fije mi vista en el reloj…11:23 am….QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

FIN del CAPITULO 1! Porfis dejen sus comentarios!


End file.
